Operation: AkiBa
by StevieBond
Summary: Akira and Futaba are feeling shy towards each other and when the rest of the group notice the unintentional hints being dropped, Ryuji comes up with a plan to solve thier shyness. By having the group play a game of truth or dare that will surely bring out thier confidence with some embarrassment on the side.


**Behold! My first P5 story (my second one after Persona 4) which I could not pass up after playing through the entire story.**

 **As you may have guessed, Futaba is my fave. Hence why I've gone for this pairing, expect some references from me if you know me well.**

* * *

Operation: AkiBa

A full day had passed since the group began thier road trip and they were riding high on a wave of happiness and enjoyment, proud that they had saved the world from what may have well been eternal disarray. No longer did they need to change hearts and no longer did they need to worry about thier lives, they were free to do whatever they wanted.

Well, the meaning of having that freedom was going to be tested shortly. The second evening of thier road trip has come by and the group were spending the night in a hotel room far, far away from the city they had fought together in for nearly a year. Recently, there had been one or two hints dropped by Akira, the young man who had led the Phantom Thieves to victory and Futaba, the recon and support member who had saved the others skins with her influence over countless battles with the shadows.

Ryuji who was the first to notice had a grin on his face earlier in the day and had made a plan to not only get them out of thier shell somewhat but have fun too.

"Alright, is everyone present?" Yusuke asked as the group got settled in one of the hotel rooms that they were sharing in pairs.

"All present and accounted for." Futaba answered happily who was sitting by Akira.

"Meeeooow." Morgana teased. "Just joking around."

"So anyways, what's this game you have in mind?" Ann asked.

Ryuji beamed a smile of confidence. "An oldie but a goodie, truth or dare!"

"Oh..." Haru was concerned. "...we're not going to be dared to do anything uncomfortable, are we?"

Ryuji shook his head. "Course not, what do you take me for?"

"I don't know, you're not exactly that convincing." Makoto slightly remarked.

"Whaaaat." Ryuji sighed with his head down. "So umm anyway, I'm sure you all know how it goes, so why don't we start in a circle or something?"

"Considering where each of us is sitting, I think going around in a clockwise would be best." Yusuke said.

Ryuji looked at Akira. "So, it'll be fine if I start?"

Akira nodded as his reply.

"Alrighty, so Makoto. Since you're on my left, I'll ask you first."

"Umm okay." Makoto replied.

"Sooo, truth or dare?"

"Since I'm sure you'll dare me to do something perverted, I'll go for truth."

Ryuji was still smiling. "Fine by me...so, what is your sister's measurements?"

Makoto glared at him with daggers in her eyes. "Do you really wanna get smacked?"

"Come on, Sae's not here and-"

"It would be wise if you ceased your sentence right now." Yusuke cut him off.

"Just ignore him, Ryuji is just being himself." Morgana said. "Let's skip that question."

"Thank you." Makoto answered. "So next to my left is you, Haru, truth or dare?"

"Umm...truth." Haru replied.

"Do you have more than one hairstyle you like?"

Haru shook her head gently. "Not really, I like my hair this way."

"That was totally a lame question." Ryuji said. "At least mine are better."

"Whatevs." Futaba teased, slightly.

Ryuji could only sigh.

"So Mona-chan, truth or dare?" Haru asked.

"Well, since everyone else has gone cold feet, I'm going with dare." Morgana replied.

"Umm...I dare you to not eat sushi for the rest of this week."

Morgana's eyes were wide open. "What?!"

"Haha." Ryuji laughed. "Serves ya right."

"Shut it, idiot!"

"Alright, let us not turn the mood sour." Yusuke said.

Morgana sighed. "Fine...so Lady Ann, truth or dare?"

"I'm going with truth." Ann answered.

"Umm...if I was a human, would you go out with me?"

"Sure...wait, what?!"

Morgana was already smiling in happiness. "Ohhh, I've waited so long to hear that."

"Seems Morgana has nothing but love on his mind right now." Makoto said.

"Uhh moving on quickly." Ann responded, quickly changing the subject. "So Yusuke, truth or dare?"

"Hmm, an interesting choice lies ahead of me." Yusuke replied. "I shall devote myself to the meaning of truth."

"You didn't have to go detailed on us, ya know." Ryuji said.

"Okay...out of all the paintings you've done, which one is your least favorite?" Ann asked.

"Hmm, that is a tough one." Yusuke pondered. "It would have to be around the time when I was trying to capture your stature and picture it to art."

Ann suddenly began blushing. "Uhhh, I thought we weren't gonna mention that again."

"Why not, we all know you have a smoking hot bod." Ryuji said.

Ann was red in the face and a little angry. "Ryuji?!"

"Let us move on before we witness any bloodshed." Yusuke advised. "Futaba, truth or dare?"

"Dare, please." Futaba replied.

Ryuji gave Yusuke a grin look and he winked in response, it was time for the plan to begin. "Very well then. I dare you to sit between Akira's legs."

Futaba blushed. "Huh? What?!"

"Oooh yeah, now we're talking." Ryuji said.

"Ummm..o-o-okay...alright, I can do this."

Futaba got up and sat in front of Akira between his legs, all the while, blushing in bright red. Akira on the other hand was already wondering what's going on and he looked at Morgana for guidance, to which was of no use since being a cat limited using body language to explain a few things without saying a word.

"So umm, c-cant I sit back in my original place now?" Futaba asked.

"Indeed, the dare was done after all." Yusuke replied.

Futaba sat back in her normal spot, still blushing though. "So umm...Akira, t-truth or dare?"

Akira didn't respond, he was still in thought of the whole game.

"Hello, joker?" Morgana called. "It's your turn."

Akira shook his head and focused. "Truth..."

Futaba blushed a little and twiddled her pointer fingers in shyness. "Is there someone you like?"

"Mweeheehee." Morgana laughed quietly.

"Shhh." Haru said.

Akira silently gulped and looked at Futaba. "There is..."

"Hehe, got 'em." Ryuji whispered to himself.

"I sense a moment of affection on the horizon." Yusuke said. "Shall we leave them be?"

"Nah, let's keep going. We've only just started."

"Ryuji, truth or dare?" Akira asked.

Ryuji folded his arms, confidently. "Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss someone who you like."

Ryuji gasped.

"Hehehe, that escalated quickly." Futaba said, smiling.

Ryuji looked almost lost at what to do here before looking at Makoto.

"Oh, no you don't." Makoto completely shot him down.

He then looked at Ann who was feeling the same way.

"If you try and kiss me, you can kiss your ass goodbye!" Ann exclaimed at him.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Ryuji asked.

Haru raised her hand. "Shall I take one for the team?"

"Never expected you to offer to do something like that." Morgana said.

"Say, is there a penalty for refusing to do the dare?" Ann asked.

Ryuji regained his composure. "You know...I never thought of that."

"Once again, Ryuji goes through with a plan with no back up in place." Yusuke said.

"It's a good thing we're here in that case." Makoto added. "How about someone else does the dare?"

"I'll do it!" Futaba declared. "But...but not with Ryuji."

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"I'll do the dare by kissing Akira!"

The silent boy was in shock.

"Oh, okay." Haru said. Although deep down, she was relieved that Futaba had saved her.

"Futaba, are you sure and in front of everyone else?" Akira asked.

"Oh uhh..." Futaba was now blushing and hesitating what to do.

"I know, what about the closet?" Makoto suggested.

"Will there be enough room for two?" Haru added.

"That depends on how much we packed for the road trip."

Akira looked at Futaba and nodded before taking her hand.

Futaba could only look back and blush brighter before nodding back.

"You, me, closet, k?"

Akira could only nod as he was struggling to find the words.

Futaba latched on his hand as they walked over to the closet, opening the doors and getting inside and closing the doors.

Little did they realize that the rest of them were smiling at each other.

"Way to go, everyone." Ryuji said quietly. "Our little operation is over."

"Now all we can do is wait for the outcome." Yusuke added.

"That said, it's not like you to be that clever, Ryuji." Ann said. "But did you really have to give me that look earlier?"

"Well, I had to do something so we didn't give it away." Ryuji sighed.

"The point is that we gave them a little push." Haru added.

"Yes, we'll just have to wait till the next day." Makoto agreed. "So, shall we go?"

"Yeah, let's sneak out of here and get something to eat." Ann said.

Yusuke nodded. "Agreed."

The group quietly snuck away and left the room. But not before Ryuji left a little note behind on the floor and he giggled, thinking the reaction would be priceless.

Inside the closet, Akira and Futaba had thier arms around each other, since the closet wasn't exactly a big place to be in.

"It's kinda cramped in here." Futaba said. "But at least we have some privacy."

"I guess so." Akira replied. "So umm...are you sure you want to kiss me?"

"Hmhm, sure."

"Well that was quick."

"Just be quiet and kiss me."

Akira kept his lips closed and nodded quickly.

Even though it was pitch black with some shed of light from outside, the two of them moved thier heads close and they felt thier lips starting to touch. There were nerves kicking in, but the kiss was eventually locked in and sealed. There was silence for a while as Akira and Futaba kissed gently and in a romantic manner. The kiss soon finished and they parted with blushing faces as the end result.

"Okay, the dare is done..." Futaba said.

Akira opened the closet doors and holding Futaba's hand, they stood out to notice the group were gone, except for a small note on the floor.

"Where could they have gone?" Futaba asked.

Akira picked up the note and read it...

 _Yo Akira, sorry to tell you this, but this was all part of an operation we had planned in secret. It's called Operation: AkiBa and it was to bring you two together. You two were dropping way too many hints, there was no way I was gonna ignore that. Hope you two got lovey dovey and don't worry, we'll keep your relationship a secret. R._

Akira giggled.

"I should've known he had something to do with this." Futaba said. "So umm...does this mean that we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Akira nodded. "Yeah...if you want us to be."

Futaba stood close to him and held him by the shirt. "Hmhm."

Akira put his hands around her and smiled.

"Hmm, I'm getting peckish myself, wanna grab a bite?" Futaba asked.

"Sure." Akira answered before taking her hand.

The couple left the room with the hotel room key, although still blushing yet smiling at each other.

They didn't need to say the words, their actions spoke louder and only they could understand the language of the tight bond with the now added love for each other.

THE END

* * *

 **All done and will I do another one with either my AkiBa pairing or something different? No idea, but I'll do my best to bring a surprise or two. :)**


End file.
